


Most Important Men In Her Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Break Up, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace was having a bad day, she doesn't know what to do about it, Danny, Chin, Stan, Lou, & Steve come to cheer her up?, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Men In Her Life:

*Summary: Grace was having a bad day, she doesn't know what to do about it, Danny, Chin, Stan, Lou, & Steve come to cheer her up?, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It started out to be a beautiful day, & Grace Williams couldn't believe that she is going on a date after school, she was excited to be with her boyfriend, & enjoy the time to themselves, What she doesn't know is that, He is planning to break up with her, & it would hurt, & be in a humiliating way, While, She is thinking that everything is fine between them.

 

They were done with school, & they hit the local ice cream parlor, Damon, Grace's Boyfriend, was feeling uncomfortable about his decision, & it had to be done, As they were eating their individual ice creams, He said, "Grace, I have something to tell you, I fell in love with someone else, Someone, Who I think I could be happier with, I am sorry, I fell in love with her, & she is so pretty, I am so sorry, But we are over", & he left money on the table, & left her, She broke down in tears, & put her head down on the table.

 

Rachel was frantic, when Grace did not come home from school, she called Stan, & Five-O, who hurried over immediately, "She promised that she would be home, Daniel, She promised, God, I hope something hasn't happened to her", Commander Steve McGarrett motioned for Officer Kono Kalakaua to stay with Rachel, in case Grace shows up, The Ex-Surfer nodded, & said with a smile to Rachel, "Come on, Rache, Let's get cleaned up, & wait for Grace, Okay ?, Charlie wants us to play with him", & she leads her to the bathroom, not before Stan kisses her.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said to the men, "I have an idea of where she is", & he leads the men to the vehicles, Stan, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover went to his SUV, & Danny & Steve went to the camaro, & they were heading to the ice cream parlor, with absolutely certainty, that their young love one is there. They are also hoping to get to the bottom of why Grace didn't come home, & disobeyed Danny, Rachel, & Stan.

 

Just like Danny thought, His precious daughter was there, & something in her body language had him concerned, & he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Monkey, What's wrong ?", She said teary, & wide-eyed, "I am sorry, I am so sorry that I didn't come home, & I was late". She was babbling, & Lou put a finger to her lips, & said, "Calm down, Princess, Tell us what's wrong", She filled them in on Damon, & what he said, "What a douchebag !", Chin exclaimed with anger, at how that boy treated his niece, Stan said, "Kiddo, He made the wrong choice, You are so beautiful, kind, smart, & just caring all around, We are so proud to have you in our family", Grace smiled, & Danny looked over at the business executive, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , which he nodded, & then Chin added this, to make her feel better.

 

"Stan's right, Grace, A relationship shouldn't be about looks, or anything else, I think he was too immature to be with you, So, Now you know what to look for, Your heart will get broken, But, Girl, I think you would be breaking hearts around more", & he tapped her on the nose, which made her giggled, & Steve said, as he looked over at her ice cream bowl, & saw that it was turned into soup. "How about we have a "Gracie" special on me ?", Everyone nodded, & Steve lets out a sharp whistle to the owner, that they all know & love. "Luigi, One "Gracie" special, Six spoons please ?", It didn't take him long to make, & put it in front of them, They continued to talk, as they slowly started in on their tasty dessert.

 

"Monkey, Everything will be okay, we will explain to your mom about what happened, I guarantee that once you do that, You would get a girls' day with her & Auntie Kono, Plus, I think you should just focus on your life, & your continuing accomplishments", Grace agreed, & said, "Yes, Danno, I think I will do just that", She said with a smile, "Thank you for being here, You are the top men of my life", The Men smiled, & blushed a bit, & they focused on the fun that they are having, & enjoying their delicious frozen treat, as they talked among themselves.

 

The End.


End file.
